


Audeamus

by Avellyn



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Family Dynamics, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, offensive language, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellyn/pseuds/Avellyn
Summary: The imp stepped closer and by now, Stolas could feel his fiery energy. It became increasingly clear that this little imp was not afraid of him, not even a tiny bit.“Hey, you’re that Stolas dude aren’t you?” the imp asked and smirked, showing off his pointy yellow teeth. “You think just because you’re rich and have some fancy powers you can treat people like me like shit?”Summary: Two hot single dads meet when their daughters befriend at school. Romance blossoms.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 38
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Stolitz tag is seriously lacking in fanfiction for some reason? See what you all did! You made me write a thing even though I’m not really a writer and haven’t written anything since 2018. But at this point I’m so desperate for Stolitz ff that I’ll write some myself. So sorry if this sucks, I’m rusty as hell.
> 
> This is currently rated M but will very likely change to E in the future – so be prepared for that. This is a slight AU; it's still happening in Hell though. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Offensive language, asshole demons, casual murder, sexual & adult themes.

It’s been two whole years since Stolas’s messy divorce shook the demon society. The fact that the two royals from the Goetia family didn’t love each other didn’t come off as a surprise to anyone; it was Hell, after all. What did come as a surprise to their demon high society circles was the owl prince tainting the family name by sleeping with a lowly butler – an imp one! - and taking the first step in divorcing his wife. The gossip spread like wildfire.

It was a miracle Stolas came out of it alive. The poor butler certainly didn’t.

Stella could be a truly vicious woman. Obsessed with keeping up her status, she eliminated anyone or anything that could possibly threaten it. She intimidated Stolas – who was much more of a pacifist himself, which was another thing Stella despised – even before their arranged marriage. However, younger Stolas was much more naïve before entering this union and still held hope he could learn to love her despite it all; he was a sucker for romance books and often found himself daydreaming of love and grand romantic gestures. It seemed so fun in the novels!

Unfortunately, he quickly learned fiction and reality were very, very different.

He also discovered that he was very, very homosexual.

The only good thing to come out of that miserable marriage was their daughter Octavia, who they decided would stay with him and visit Stella on the weekends. His ex-wife didn’t seem too keen on parenting even back when Octavia was still in an egg; she much preferred spending her time with other royalty at tea parties. After the divorce, Stella moved away with her pretentious duke lover into his mansion since this one technically belonged to Stolas’s family. She did take away half of his fortune though.

However, the owl prince no longer cared about materialistic things as much. He was just happy to be at peace with himself, at last.

So here he was with his daughter, sharing a lovely meal of roasted mice that his current imp butler so skilfully prepared.

“We have a new classmate,” his sweet little Via informed him as they ate dinner.

“Oh?” Stolas looked from his plate and smiled brightly. “Who?”

His daughter was rather shy and it wasn’t often for her to come out of her shell and communicate with the other children in her class.

“Her name is Loona. She’s a hellhound.” Oh goodness gracious! A hellhound? In this private school?! Stolas knew he should have kept home schooling his daughter! “She’s really nice. To me anyway. She punched Vincent in the face when he tried to tug on my hair yesterday.”

“Oh…how charming,” said Stolas awkwardly and forced out a smile. He wasn’t sure how to feel about his owlet potentially befriending a hellhound. Most hellhounds weren’t even considered a person by Hell’s standards but in all fairness, Stolas never actually met one. All that reached him were violent horror stories and glimpses of them when he was driving past the more poverty struck parts of this Hell Ring.

Then again, he sexually engaged with an imp so he was the last demon in this godforsaken place to judge anyone.

“And her dad allows her to wear that cool necklace from Stylish Occult to school!” said Via, stabbing her mouse rather forcefully before gulping it down in one go. “The one with the awesome skull! Why can’t I do that?”

“Sweetie, you’re only 10! That place is not for kids your age. I’m not sure why your classmate is allowed to shop there.” This Loona kid’s father must not be a super responsible fellow. But what else would one expect from a hellhound family. How exactly did the principal permit this? Stolas will have to make a few strongly worded phone calls in the near future.

“I’m going to be 11 in two months and a half,” grumbled Octavia but didn’t push her complaints any further.

“I promise I’ll take you there as soon as you reach an appropriate age,” Stolas reassured her, petting her resting hand. His daughter gave him a small smile before continuing with her dinner.

* * *

Stolas always insisted on keeping his daughter company on her way to school despite the fact that the Goetia family had more than enough servants available for this task at all times. Deep down, a big part of him still felt tremendously guilty about putting Octavia through the messy divorce of her parents. No child deserved to witness that. But after Stolas’s ex-wife literally murdered his imp lover – simply because of his rank! – Stolas couldn’t and wouldn’t play this game of pretend any longer.

Still, he felt it was his duty to make it up to Via in any way he could.

“Sir,” the driver called from the front. “Someone appears to have parked in your parking spot.”

Stolas blinked with all four of his eyes. This was unheard of, everyone knew whom this spot belonged to and even though he was certain that the other demons now saw him as a total embarrassment, they were still terrified of his powers and never dared to say anything too insulting to his face. No one desired to be turned into stone for all eternity.

“Unlock the door please,” Stolas commanded and stepped out of the vehicle.

Indeed, there was a tiny, battered black car parked in their private reserved parking space. How the owner missed all the clear signs of “reserved for Goetia family” around it was beyond Stolas. He inspected around to see if the driver was anywhere near.

In the distance, Stolas spotted a small figure approaching their location. The stranger was whistling a cheerful tune and when he was close enough it became clear it was an imp.

A rather tall one too. Stolas couldn’t remember the last time he saw an imp of such height.

The owl prince crossed his arms and tapped his foot. “Ahem.”

The imp pulled out the car keys out of the pocket of his coat, which was full of holes. He completely ignored Stolas and unlocked his car.

What a rude little man! The nerve.

“AHEM!” Stolas repeated himself, this time loudly. That caught the imp’s attention as he turned his head to look up at the prince.

“WHAT?!” the imp barked at him without any hesitation. He had a deep voice.

For a second, Stolas was too stunned to reply. No one but Stella ever dared to talk to him like that before. And most certainly not an imp! Was he not aware of who Stolas Goetia was?

He finally managed to collect himself and replied. “You parked in a private parking spot that is specifically reserved for my family.”

The imp glared at him and looked down at the parking spot with the Goetia family crest drawn on before turning back to him. “Yeah, so what? You weren’t here when I arrived.”

Stolas gaped at him, not knowing how to respond to that. “Well you can’t just do that!” even Stolas realised his reply was weak.

The imp stepped closer and by now, Stolas could feel his fiery energy. It became increasingly clear that this little imp was not afraid of him, not even a tiny bit.

“Hey, you’re that Stolas dude aren’t you?” the imp asked and smirked, showing off his pointy yellow teeth. “You think just because you’re rich and have some fancy powers you can treat people like me like shit?”

That one stung a bit. Stolas was never one to treat people badly for their rank. At most, he indulged in some petty royal gossip and turned a few assassins into stone – but that was merely self-defence!

And this man was being the rude one here! Stolas had to fight off the desire to say “you started it” like a young owlet.

“I’m not – “ Stolas started but was interrupted by the imp again, who was now fully in his personal space and poking him in the chest – well, as close to Stolas’s chest as he could reach – with his claw. He was standing on his toes, Stolas noticed.

“Though from what I heard you enjoy being bent over and fucked by my kind, don’t you, _your slutty majesty_.”

Stolas gasped, his whole face turning the same shade as his crimson eyes. He was never so insulted in his life!

And shamefully, a little turned on.

“How _dare_ you imply –“

“Dad?” Octavia’s voice broke the quickly escalating argument. Both of them looked at Stolas’s car. His daughter’s head was peeking through the half-opened window. “C-Can I go to school now? I don’t want to be late.”

The imp immediately stepped back from him when he saw Stolas’s daughter, as if seeing Via somehow knocked some sense into him.

Octavia carefully opened the door, not letting the previously arguing duo out of her sight as she passed them to run to the school entrance. She gave a quick wave to Stolas before disappearing into the building.

When Stolas turned back to the imp to the give him a piece of his mind, he noticed the short man was no longer there. The little fucker was already starting up the car.

“HEY!” Stolas yelled, the feathers around his neck ruffling in anger. “We’re not done here!”

All he got in response was the imp flipping him off as he drove away with a speed Stolas would not have thought that old battered car was even capable of. It left Stolas coughing in an awfully big cloud of car smoke.

* * *

That stupid rich asshole acting all high and mighty, thinking he’s better than Blitzo! Well he’s NOT. It’s just a dumb parking spot that Blitzo has been using all week because that feathery bastard was nowhere to be seen and it saved a lot of time dropping off his Loonie. Now this one day when Blitzo had just happened to arrive 20 minutes later than usual – that might’ve involved him and his daughter stopping for ice-cream before school - his majesty decides to show up for the first time. Well, screw him!

Blitzo heard many stories about prince Stolas - the whole Hell had back in the day when those two rich snobs divorced each other, mostly thanks to that homophobic cunt Katie Killjoy who found the whole fiasco equally hilarious as gross and decided to report on all of the most juicy details, including the bird’s sex life.

Apparently, that’s what happens when your wife finds you being stuffed like a common whore by imp dick, because oh Satan forbid having sex that is actually fun and good. Snobby royalty like them are probably only allowed to do some vanilla missionary fucking to procreate - by their own standards. No wonder all of them act so stuck up. What is this, Heaven?

He was kind of hot in person though. Had legs for days.

Ugh. Stupid avian bastard.

Blitzo pulled out his phone. “M and M? Yeah I’m coming to work now, was late because of some dickhead at Loona’s school.”

 _“Sir, did you get into a fight with the school’s principal again?”_ replied Moxxie’s tired voice. “ _You do realise your blackmail on him will only last so long before he stops giving a shit, snaps at you and then expels Loona.”_

Blitzo has been trying to get Loona into a good school for about three years now and he finally succeeded this year. It involved a lot of murder and blackmail but it was all worth it. Only the best for his sweet little Loonie.

“Nah, that asshole is still efficiently under my control. This was that rich owl dude, Stolas. Apparently, his kid also attends this school. Figures, it’s full of rich kids.”

_“…The one who got fucked by an imp?”_

Blitzo ignored the red light and speed up, causing a horrific car crash behind him.

“Yup.”

 _“Oh dear.”_ Blitzo could clearly visualise his smaller employee getting more and more anxious _. “Sir, please don’t tell me you threw that in his face.”_

“Oh I did!”

_“SIR! He could’ve murdered you!”_

“Don’t be a puss, Moxx!” Blitzo snapped. “It’ll do you some good to stop being such a doormat.”

 _“IT’S BASIC SELF-PERSERVATION SENSE THAT YOU APPARENTLY DO NOT POSSESS!!”_ Moxxie screamed through the phone. Aww! He was so cute when he got all worked up. Did he yell like this in bed too? Blitzo’ll have to question Millie, who was always ecstatic at the offered opportunity to overshare.

The imp threw the phone out of the window as his employee continued to yell, causing another car crash.

* * *

Who in the seven circles was that incredibly rude man?! Stolas was still fuming with anger, the unpleasant encounter repeatedly replaying in his head even when he was back home and watering his plants, which usually calmed him down from whatever troubles ate at him.

What was an imp doing at one of Hell’s most prestigious schools anyway? He couldn’t have been one of the parents, there were no imp students attending there.

However, if they really had a hellhound now, an imp student wouldn’t be that much of a stretch anymore.

Perhaps he was one of the servants, dropping off his master’s kid. Although, in that case, he would most certainly not be using that old excuse for a car. Hmm.

Two hours passed before Stolas concluded that he needs to – as his dear Via would put it – “seriously chill out” and opened a portal to one of his favourite planets. Nothing was more effective at letting off some steam than destroying a few meteors. That will surely suffice in getting that confident annoying imp grin out of his head.

Or maybe he should try masturbating instead?

No! Bad brain. We do not fantasize about rude assholes, no matter how big their horns are.

And oh those horns were _very_ big and so _long_. Absolutely perfect for grabbing onto.

Plus, if Stolas knew anything about imps, he knew that big horns were an indication about a certain other part packing as well.

Stolas shook his head, a few tiny feathers leaving it. Stop. Stop. _Stop!_

Destroying meteors! Yes. That was definitely the right solution to his troubles.

He entered the portal in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that the whole plot in ep 3 happened because Blitzo got into an argument over a parking space made me scream because I wrote chapter 1 before the ep came out lmao

_\- A few years prior -_

Blitzo was standing in front of Hell’s biggest orphanage with a toothy smile that he simply couldn’t hold back anymore. After months and months of waiting, the day has arrived at last!

He will become a dad today.

At first glance, no one could possibly assume that the little demon possessed any kind of fatherly instincts. Blitzo was loud, rude and incredibly quick to anger. He also had little to no patience dealing with people. One would assume he would loathe the mere idea of having a child.

(Well, perhaps that assumption was correct when it came to human offspring, those creatures looked like naked mole-rats and the imp couldn’t stand their terrible screeching.)

However, completely hidden from public knowledge was the fact that deep down, Blitzo’s black little heart ached for a family. To give unconditional love and be loved in return. To take care and raise a kid the way Blitzo and his twin sister were not when they were one.

He took a deep breath, trying to control his excited energy and stepped inside.

The place looked nothing like the promotional pictures on the web. It was badly lit, the old paint was peeling of the walls that were covered in crayon kid drawings and to top it all off, the whole place smelled like barf and baby shit.

Nonetheless, that didn’t eradicate Blitzo’s cheerful mood. He almost sprinted to the reception table and stood on the tips of his boots, tail wiggling excitedly. “Where are the kids?!”

The demon lizard lady with a noticeable lazy eye greeted him unenthusiastically. “Blitzo, right?” Blitzo nodded, bouncing on the ball of his feet. “I can recognize your voice right away at this point. You’ve been calling us every day for three months now, it was annoying as fuck.”

Well if the sad state of this place didn’t manage to ruin his mood, this rude bitch definitely succeeded.

The imp glared at her, hand on his hip and accusing finger already in the other demon’s face. “I wouldn’t have if you just let me come right away.”

The lady raised her eyebrow, battling his hand away with a distasteful expression. “With your track record of crimes? Even a homeless junkie would be a better fit for a parent.”

Blitzo growled. So what if he had committed a few crimes? It was Hell for fuck’s sake! That shouldn’t be held against him when it came to something like adoption. Wanting to adopt at all was a rather unusual thing for demons. They should be kissing his ass for even being here!

Regardless, Blitzo did his very best to stay clean these last few months. No bigger crimes – none that could be tracked back to him anyway - nor atrocious public behaviour. Blitzo even managed to get himself employed as a clown in Loo Loo Land, as much as he despised it because of a certain obnoxious robotic co-worker that was constantly in his face with remarks that hit a bit too close to home. What’s more family friendly than having a job at an amusement park? Checkmate, bitch!

His efforts paid off.

Or the more likely scenario was that the orphanage was getting seriously overcrowded again and they lowered their standards of who was fit for adoption.

Nevertheless, the imp liked to believe it was all based off his hard work and because he was awesome as fuck.

“Well I’m here now.” Blitzo snapped his fingers. “And I don’t have all day, so I’m asking you again; where are the little fuckers?”

The lady rolled her eyes and stood up. “Follow me.”

* * *

The lizard demon lead him through the long hallway, the echoes of kid voices becoming clearer with each passing step. Blitzo couldn’t recall the last time his heart raced from this kind of excitement and he focused all of his willpower not to start running towards the sounds.

They finally reached a gigantic door which looked a bit out of place because it was the fanciest looking thing in this hellhole, demonic symbols and ornaments hand carved into it.

“Common room,” was his guide’s explanation as she pushed it open with her tail.

As predicted, the room was full of imp children. If there were any other species, Blitzo couldn’t see them in the sea of black and white horns.

The lizard lady noticed him observing and as if reading his thoughts, she chimed in with her own. “Yeah, your kind fucks _a lot_. I’m surprised a man like you is even adopting. Can’t you just knock up some imp whore of yours and violà?”

_This fucking cunt. Don’t lose it. I’ve come too close to fuck up now. I can murder her after I sign the adoption papers._

The lady continued, seemingly taking joy in his gritting teeth that were moments away from letting out an influx of profanities. “Plus, other demon ranks get adopted pretty fast.”

“What about that one?” Blitzo asked, pointing at a literal cage that was set in the corner of the room, far away from the other children.

There was a tiny wolf girl sitting in it that couldn’t be older than 5 or 6 years. Her light grey hair was sticking in all directions and if Blitzo’s eyes didn’t deceive him, there seemed to be traces of dry blood in it. She was hunched over, head facing the dusty floor of the cage in silence.

Even though none of the orphans had good clothes, hers were winning in the worst category by far, as they were filled with holes and looked incredibly thin. She was lucky she had fur because otherwise she would probably have been freezing her tail off. Despite the popular belief humans held, Hell was not actually hot – not in all of the places anyway. 

“That little monster? Are you joking?” the lizard lady looked at him as if he just grew another horn. “That’s a hellhound. We only keep it here to scare the other kids into obedience.”

“But she’s a kid too!” Blitzo’s eyebrows furrowed. This was cruel for no reason and that was coming from him.

“I mean, if you want it to guard your home we can arrange that for some extra cash.”

This chick was really testing his limits today. If he had to endure her presence in any other scenario, he would’ve already insulted her to Heaven and back or punched her in her dumb jaw.

Blitzo walked right pass her, making sure his tail hit her in the face on his way. He knelled in front of the cage, ignoring a plethora of curses that followed. “Hey there, sweetie!”

The girl looked up. Her eyes were big and red with white irises.

They seemed so sad.

Until they swiftly turned furious as she proceeded to growl at him, which would be a lot more intimidating if her teeth were anything like the adult version of a hellhound.

Blitzo offered her a hand through the bars, ignoring a “She’s going to bite you!” warning from his guide.

She did bite him. Immediately.

The imp bit down a yelp that almost escaped his throat. Those baby teeth were hell of a lot sharper than they first appeared!

“Told you,” said the annoying bitch next to him in a smug voice. Blitzo sent her a dirty look, but didn’t try to remove his hand from the cage. He turned back to his soon-to-be-daughter and kept his hand completely still. Thankfully, he was wearing gloves today so only the exposed parts of his fingers got the worst of it.

“It’s okay.” Blitzo lowered his voice, attempting to appear as non-threatening as possible, which was a bit of a challenge when you spent most of your life trying to achieve the exact opposite. “You won’t be in there for much longer.”

He felt the grip on his hand untighten a little, but the growling persisted.

“What’s your name?” he asked, giving her a – what he hoped was a comforting - smile.

The girl stopped growling and slowly, carefully released his hand. Now she looked visually confused.

Well, confused was better than pissed off.

“Don’t bother. It doesn’t talk.”

 _And soon you won’t be if you don’t shut the fuck up!_ Blitzo wanted to snap. Oh how he longed to cut that annoying tongue out with the pocketknife resting in his coat. It would be so easy…

“Loona.” A small raspy voice interrupted his murderous thoughts. Both Blitzo and the lizard demon looked at the girl in surprise.

“Loona,” he repeated it, liking how it rolled of his tongue. “That’s a very pretty name.”

The hellhound quickly looked away, clearly embarrassed. Poor girl. Has anyone even properly talked to her since she got here?

“I’m Blitzo. It’s nice to meet you, Loona.”

Loona looked down at his hand. A few droplets of blood slid down his middle finger, barely noticeable to an untrained eye due to the colour of his skin. Damnit, he won’t be able to flip anyone off for a week. “S-sorry,” she mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

“Oh it’s fineee!” Blitzo swatted his hand in a no-big-deal-motion. He winced but swiftly covered it with a grin. “I’ve had much worse, trust me.” That last one wasn’t a lie.

Loona looked up at him and then back down, clutching her arm nervously. Blitzo felt a strong sense of protectiveness at the sight, mind already set on his final decision.

“I’m taking her.”

The hellhound’s eyes widened in shock. The lizard bitch gasped.

“You serious man? You waited for months and now you want to leave with some unsocialised mutt instead of an actual kid?” His guide looked genuinely baffled.

Blitzo looked at other children and then back at Loona. If he didn’t take her it was a high possibility that no one would.

There was no way he’d leave her here.

“You got a problem with that?”

* * *

_\- Present day -_

“The first exam of this year will be in two weeks and I expect you all to have written a paper on this topic by Monday.”

A loud “Fuck!” echoed through the room and the whole class turned in search of the source of it. Loona felt a deep blush spread under her fur at the sudden attention. She didn’t mean for that particular curse to slip out so easily; that’s what living with your adoptive imp dad who casually throws around bad words every three minutes will do to you. She awkwardly looked down at the notebook, letting long silver locks cover her eyes and shield her from the piercing stares of her classmates.

As if she wasn’t judged already. The previous school didn’t cover almost any subject she was learning here so she couldn’t join the grade she actually belonged to and was therefore two years older than all of her classmates. Being a hellhound didn’t help her case either and now the whole class must think she’s a complete moron as well.

Ugh. Why did she ever half-heartedly complain to Blitzo about wanting to gain more knowledge than the previous shitty institution was offering. She should’ve known her dad would take it to heart – as he always did - and make it his new personal mission to find a solution for her. However, it didn’t cross her mind that the said solution would end up with her being enrolled in one of Hell’s most prestigious schools _._ Loona still wasn’t sure how exactly Blitzo pulled it off in the first place. Whenever she asked him about it, he simply grinned and told her not to worry about it.

How could she possibly not worry though?

Whatever stunt he pulled to achieve this, it was most likely incredibly illegal and Loona was concerned that it’ll get him into deep trouble. _Again._ Her dad constantly seemed to be getting himself into shit and she didn’t want to be the reason to add to it.

The school bell saved her from the spotlight, all of the snobby pretentious kids eager to get home just as much as her previous class. Thank Satan it was Friday and she didn’t need to look at these losers and endure their classist bullshit for the next two days.

Or so she thought.

“Hey,” a quiet voice interrupted her just as she was about to zip the bag. Loona looked up from her chair.

Staring down at her was the owl girl who sat in front of her and was the only kid in this miserable place that Loona tolerated so far.

The girl – Octavia was her name, right? – seemed to be just as much of an outcast as her. Not that anyone outright bullied Octavia – except for maybe that douche Vincent, whose face made a great target for punching - but even Loona, as a newbie, noticed the mean-spirited whispers and not so subtle laughter whenever her classmate entered a room.

Apparently, her dad did something super embarrassing or whatever. Loona wasn’t really up to date with rich kid gossip.

“U-um…if you’d like, we could do it together,” the avian classmate offered shyly. “Homework, I mean. My dad often helps me with it. He’s pretty good at explaining stuff.” She lowered her voice so only Loona could hear the next sentence. “Much better than the professor anyway.”

“Oh.” Loona awkwardly ran a hand through her hair. Shit, her reaction earlier must’ve been so obvious that even a rich kid pitied her now. “I mean, yea!” She blurted out and flushed. Today was _not_ her day. “That’d be cool. I’m down.” Blitzo couldn’t really help her with these kinds of school topics because he never learned them himself.

Thought that never stopped him from trying.

Plus, Loona was pretty terrible at making friends. Perhaps it would be wise not to immediately destroy the potential of this turning into one. The fact that someone was even willing to speak to her and not to mock her was already more than she expected when she first arrived here.

Octavia’s white pupils grew bigger and glowed with excitement. She clapped her hands together and gave Loona a warm smile. “That’s great! Having company makes homework so much more fun to do.”

Wow, major nerd alert.

But in an endearing sort of way.

Octavia reached into the pocket of her star-covered cardigan and pulled out a crumbled-up ball of paper. She offered it to Loona. “Here’s my number. Text me when you have time and I’ll send you my home address.”

Loona accepted it and flashed her a small smile. “Thanks.” _And thanks for being the only decent person in this miserable class who gives a shit._

Her classmate gave her another sweet smile in return. “You’re welcome!”

* * *

“Can you drive me to my classmate’s house tomorrow?” Loona’s voice came from the couch, her eyes glued to her phone.

Blitzo, who was currently residing at the kitchen table, looked up from his half-finished horse drawing masterpiece. “Huh?” Loona already made friends? That was…unusual.

“This girl from my class offered to help me on a homework assignment,” his precious little daughter explained. “Apparently her dad is super good with Astrology so he can help us.”

The imp huffed, horse drawing forgotten. “But Loonie! I told you I can help you with your homework!”

Loona groaned. “Blitzo, trying to search for answers on the Internet is not the kind of help I need. I can do that myself, thanks.”

Blitzo’s lower lip quivered for a moment, hurt that his daughter would rather accept the help of some random rich asshole than him.

“ _Fine_ ,” he agreed unhappily and crossed his arms. “If that’s what you really want, I’ll take you.”

“Don’t be so goddamn butthurt.” Loona sighed at his attitude.

“Am not!”

“Yes, you are.”

“AM NOT!!”

“So fucking butthurt you can’t sit down.” Loona laughed at him. “Literally.” She pointed at his feet.

Oh. Blitzo looked down and finally noticed that he crawled from his chair onto the table during their argument and was now standing on his drawing. Damn it, it was turning into such a good horse too.

“Anyway, it’s not that deep, it’s just dumb homework. Chill, dad.” Blitzo’s whole demeanour changed like a switch. That word still got him every time. Sneaky Loonie-Toonie! Always knew exactly how to soften him up. His daughter was so smart and kind and wonderful!

He jumped down from the table and ran directly to the couch with the kind of speed I.M.P. chased their victims with. Loona’s eyes widened in apparent realisation of what was about to happen as he spread his arms wide open and wrapped them around his daughter’s torso before she had the chance to escape.

“EW!” Loona yelled. “Stop hugging me, you big sap!” It was too late, Blitzo was already set on giving her a long one. “I’m not six anymore!”

“But you’ll always be my widdle spider princess.” The imp sang, ignoring his daughter’s half-assed attempt to push him away and nuzzled her fluffy cheek.

“UGH! You’re _so embarrassing!!_ ”

* * *

It was Saturday and Stolas’s mind was racing with concerning thoughts all morning.

At first, the prince was ecstatic at the news that his sweet little Via invited a classmate over and immediately agreed to it without a second thought. After all, what kind of father wouldn’t want his daughter to make friends after being home-schooled for such a long period of time?

Unfortunately, Via left out a tiny little detail until it was far too late and the visit was already arranged.

The visitor in question was the new hellhound classmate.

While Stolas didn’t want to hold prejudice, his natural fatherly instinct still screamed from the inside at any potential danger, even if the reaction was born from paranoia and rumours that were spread among the Royal circles.

Although so far, Octavia had nothing but nice things to say about this Loona girl and he had not seen his daughter so excited in quite a while. That alone made him want to give the hellhound a fair chance.

He truly hoped for his daughter’s sake that this wouldn’t turn out to be one giant mistake. Seeing Octavia get hurt in any way, shape or form would destroy him.

“Dad, what do hellhounds like to eat?” Asked Via, inspecting their fridge. She’s been preparing for this visit all morning, trying to tidy her room in a way that would look “cool” enough and impress her classmate. “I’m pretty sure Loona wouldn’t like our seed snacks…but maybe mice?”

“Don’t worry, Starfire.” Stolas walked behind her to pat her head. “I sent the butler to collect some hellhound friendly food. Though I think your little friend would not say no to the steaks I keep for my plants.”

Supposedly, Loona’s father was going to be dropping her here on his way to work around 2 PM.

“Ok,” Via replied nervously. “I hope she’s going to like it.”

“I’m sure she will, sweetie. You know Hector is a wonderful cook.” Stolas reassured her and smiled.

* * *

The doorbell rang at exactly 2:22 PM. It appeared that the guests were fashionably late.

Their imp butler was already on his way to open the door when Stolas stopped him in his tracks. “Hector, wait!”

“Sir?” The imp questioned, looking at his master nervously. Stolas really wished the imp butler would relax around him. He never once raised his voice and yet Hector still reacted as if Stolas possessed the same kind of attitude as his ex-wife.

“I’m going to answer this time,” Stolas explained. “I’d like to personally welcome the guests.”

“O-oh. Alright, sir.” The butler gave a little bow and hurriedly left to return to his usual duties.

The truth was that Stolas didn’t want poor Hector to answer the door and be met by a grown up hellhound three times his size. The small imp was rather easily intimidated and Stolas felt a sense of protectiveness over him.

Besides, he wanted to meet this hellhound father himself. Perhaps have a private word with him after Loona joined Via in her room.

He opened the door, expecting a wolf-like face, but there was no one there. What –

“Down here, asshole!” A very familiar voice yelled.

Stolas’s eyes widened as he looked down and faced the rude little man he met earlier this week.

The imp was accompanied by Via’s hellhound classmate, who was almost as tall as him. The imp’s arm was wrapped around Loona’s shoulders in a protective manner.

Why was he with the hellhound child? Stolas was unsure what to make of the unusual sight.

“I’m her father, dipshit.” The imp barked as if reading his thoughts. “Adoption is a thing that exists among normal demons, not that I expect rich bitches like you to understand.”

Oh.

_OH!_

“Dad!” Stolas heard the imp’s apparent daughter hiss at him, trying to be discreet but failing miserably. “Don’t be an ass right now; you’re making me look bad.”

Well what a unique situation this was. Stolas has never seen an imp adopt another species of a demon before. This little imp really was something else.

What a man.

Handsome, confident and a father, huh?

Stolas’s previous annoyance with the imp due to the parking spot incident was now slowly turning into a small infatuation.

“My apologies,” Stolas said, even though he didn’t really say anything yet before the imp yelled at him with his colourful language. “My daughter didn’t tell me many details so I wasn’t sure who to expect. Welcome.”

He bent down to be more on their height level and offered the imp his slender hand. “It seems we started on the wrong foot the other day so let’s try again. I don’t think I’ve ever gotten your name?”

The imp looked at his hand and glared back at him. He reluctantly accepted the handshake after his daughter’s paw stomped on his boot as a warning.

“Blitzo. The o is silent.”

Blitzo’s hand was big and rough. Grip firm.

Manly.

The prince’s heart fluttered in a strange kind of excitement that he had not felt in years.

“A pleasure to meet you, Blitzo.” Stolas gave him a smile and then offered Loona a hand as well. She was a lot faster to accept it.

“I’m Stolas, Octavia’s father. Via told me all about you, she’s very excited about your visit!”

The girl blushed. “I’m Loona.” She introduced herself, eyes shy. “Thank you for having me over.”

The previous image of her that Stolas’s paranoid parent brain created vanished into dust. This awkward girl was not some kind of dangerous company for his daughter.

He should really stop judging people before meeting them properly. It was a bad habit that he had developed due to the previous company he and his ex-wife surrounded themselves with.

But those were long gone now and he was starting to look at life with a different kind of mindset.

“Well then, I’m off.” Blitzo announced and turned to Loona. “Call me if you need anything, Loonie.” 

“Oh, would you not like a cup of tea before you go to work? Or perhaps a coffee?” Stolas offered, not wanting the imp to leave so soon. The little demon was intriguing and Stolas wanted to learn more about him.

“Nah, my employee brings me ice-coffee every day,” Blitzo replied, already taking a step back. “I’ll pick her up at eight.”

Stolas let out a disappointed little hoot. “Alright. Well then, have a nice day at work.”

Blitzo’s head turned back around, eyebrow raised. It was as if he found Stolas’s politeness highly suspicious. “…thanks. ‘bout to murder a whole lot of people so it will be an entertaining day.”

He left before Stolas could ask any further questions about the last statement.

“He runs an assassin business.” Loona explained instead, rubbing the back of her head.

“Ah, I see. A very exciting career then.” Stolas said, eyes glued to the retreating back of the imp. He truly was full of surprises and an extraordinary man. The prince snapped out of his little daze and looked down at Loona. “Let’s join Octavia, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We saw Octavia’s character as a small child and as an angsty teen but not as a 10 year old, so I’m going to attempt to do a mix of those two + my own personal headcanons. For Loona, she will probably have a bit of a different relationship with Blitzo, because in this fic he adopts her as a child, in the show we found out that she was almost 18 when he adopted her. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter ;w; Stolas and Blitzo were finally properly introduced to each other, now the real fun begins. Also ep 4 is coming soon!!


End file.
